


Quad

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS AU August, Alternate Universe, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Making Out, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Dr. Campbell and Dr. Simmons decide to come clean at their place of work with their relationship... except it is not the relationship everyone else was expecting.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson/Lincoln Campbell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: AOS AU August 2020, Florchis does AU August





	Quad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TomatoBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Hospital AU" for @aosficnet2 AU August. Shout-out to whoever catches the _Scrubs_ reference!

“Did you see Doctor Simmons and Doctor Campbell sneaking into yet another broom closet?”

“Girl, the right question is: who didn’t? Do you think they are ever _trying_ to be sneaky?”

“If they are, I can only hope they are better doctors than they are ninjas.”

* * *

She pulls him inside the closet and into a kiss in the same swift movement, and if nothing else had been enough, this definitely is a sign that they have been doing this for too long: they had gotten way too good at it.

Her hands are freezing when they slip under his scrubs, but instead of shivering, Lincoln relishes on the feeling; he has been overheating all morning long of how much overthinking he was doing, and if her kiss is going to be smoldering, he needs something to compensate his body temperature.

Jemma kisses him with desperation, bordering on manic, and Lincoln knows this is her way of releasing stress. Jemma Simmons, the only person in the world who considers medical school to be a de-stressing tactic, getting worked up over relationship stuff. He hoists her up a little with his hands on her thighs and something falls to the floor from the shelves at her back. Well, if the whole hospital didn’t already know they are hooking up, they sure as hell know now.

They kiss for ten minutes without pause, until his lips start to feel numb. They are not teenagers anymore, he thinks fondly. Jemma is a mess, he realizes when they break apart: he messed with her hair and her clothes more than he thought while they kissed, and there are deep bags under her eyes. Lincoln woke a few times during the night to her tossing and turning, but he hadn’t realized it was this bad.

“Are you sure you want to do this, Jem? We don’t have to-”

“Yes, yes we have.” There is, again, a slightly manic gleam in her eyes, and maybe that should be a good enough reason to not let her do something, but that is exactly why Lincoln wants to take things off her mind instead of letting them stew. “Are you nervous?”

“No. Are you?”

“A little bit. I know we talked about this, but I am still worried that it could hurt our jobs.”

She is starting to hyperventilate, so Lincoln places a gentle hand on her ribcage and accompanies her on a few inhale-exhale sets to help her gain control of her breathing back. 

“Honestly, Jem, I am old enough to not care anymore. I am tired of hiding and lying. I want to come clean. The Head of Medicine already knows. If the board takes it the wrong way, well, we know already that every hospital in the city is dying to have you.” She is biting on her lower lip way too hard, and Lincoln traces it with his thumb until she stops the pressure. “And I will just be the annoying stipulation that tampers down the benefits of getting you.”

She punches him on the chest and Lincoln fakes a terrible pain. “Don't sell yourself short, Doctor Campbell. You are extraordinary.” He opens his mouth to reply, but the emotion is choking him, and Jemma swiftly changes the topic, apparently reassured enough. “Do you know who is running the betting pool on us this week?”

“Nurse Roberts.”

“Great, then I will be sure to not straighten my skirt until I walk by her desk.”

Just when he is about to tell her what he would like her to do with her skirt, they hear a click and they freeze. Welp, it’s good that they have made their minds about this, because apparently they are going to get outed whether they want it or not. 

“Told you they were here!”

“Alright, alright, you are right all the time, happy?”

Lincoln feels like he just got back ten years of his life at hearing Fitz’s and Daisy’s voices. His first instinct is to kiss them out of sheer happiness, but Jemma slaps at his chest to not let him get closer.

“Would it be too hard for you two to not _kill us?”_ she shrieks, and, again, all the hospital has to know about them by now.

Fitz pouts and Lincoln’s instinct to kiss him grows stronger. “We were waiting at the door as you asked, but you didn’t come and we got bored!”

“By bored he means anxious,” clarifies Daisy. “I figured that lurking around for you couldn’t be worse than us being awkward there, so we went for it.” She fingers the neck of Lincoln’s scrubs with a playful nail, and Lincoln almost chokes. “And I know you have a penchant for closet make-outs…”

Fitz fake-coughs, probably trying to steer them back to the plan; it was the wrong approach because both Daisy and Jemma turn steamy, cheeky smiles on him and he starts to shrink under the heat of their eyes. Lincoln, who has been on the receiving end of the power of both his girlfriend and his wife combined, takes pity on him and grabs one of Daisy’s hands and one of Jemma’s to redirect their attention back to him.

“Are we all on the same page about telling people about this?” He waits till he gets two yes and a nod from Fitz. “Well, then, hospital, here we go.”

* * *

“Haven’t you heard? Those two doctors that were always hiding in corners and broom closets to make out? The husband of Dr. Johnson’s daughter and the English, pretty one? Apparently she is _also_ dating his wife!”

“No, no, you can’t have heard right! She is married too, and I got it from a good source that Dr. Campbell was caught kissing _her_ husband!”

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the constellation center square in my [Marvel Polyship Bingo Card.](https://florchis.tumblr.com/post/189650837251/currently-taking-prompts-for-this-just-remember)  
> I'm accepting prompts for it on[ my Tumblr](http://florchis.tumblr.com/ask) or here!  
> *  
> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
